


Teamwork always pays off

by Roseannablylove



Series: We are the Chicago PD [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseannablylove/pseuds/Roseannablylove
Summary: Now the all important summary!When one Denny Woods is close to absolutely destroying his arch nemesis Hank, Denny thinks he might finally have the happiness he desperately wants to have. But the unexpected has happened: people are willing to stand up for Hank and fight with him no matter the cost. Can Hank win out or will the resources of one Denny Woods outsmart them all.





	1. Chapter one

LA/N: Hey guys! So this is my first CPD fan fiction. I normally don’t write for this fandom, preferring to focus on my four obsessions (Blue Bloods, MacGyver, Criminal Minds and Shooter: seriously go check them out!) but this stupid muse wouldn’t leave me alone since I watched the season finale with my parents back in May. So here you go you stupid muse. Will you leave me alone now?

Muse: No promises. 

Sigh. 

Ok so disclaimer. I don’t ownanything familiar. I’m just trying to make my muse go away. If you want to slap it go right on ahead. 

Mistakes are all my own! If you find any please let me know. Now this is an au verse. So a few basic things to start off:

1: in my verse Antonio, Alvin, Hank and my OC (Pria) are all about the same age and have known each other since childhood. 

2: the Adam/Woods part of the season 5 plot line DOES exist with two major differences: Hank and Al NEVER found out and there was someone to help him through it: Pria

3: Erin did end up going to Molly’s at the end of season 4 to say goodbye to everyone and Jay ended up proposing and Erin said yes. However she could not stay in Chicago, so Jay followed her to New York. 

4: story will have some Linstead moments, but they will be few and far between when New York crosses my plot line. 

5: there will be some other pairings as well including many of the intelligence members in relationships. The ones you’ll probably see all the time include: voight/benson, Antonio/OC, Adam/OC marriage, Adam/OC friendship, Burgess/Roman, and of course Alvin/Elle (because we can never have enough people hating on voight and Alvin love tension) Atwater and Uptin are happily single! 

Ok now that that’s out of the way, if any of these things are not your thing there’s a thing called a back arrow. Use it. I do not tolerate hate or flames!

Now to start each chapter there will be a warning and spoilers section. Read past it at own risk!

Now the all important summary!

When one Denny Woods is close to absolutely destroying his arch nemesis Hank, Denny thinks he might finally have the happiness he desperately wants to have. But the unexpected has happened: people are willing to stand up for Hank and fight with him no matter the cost. Can Hank win out or will the resources of one Denny Woods outsmart them all. 

First real chapter should be up tomorrow sometime!


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 1- Meeting Pria and the Arraignment. 

Spoilers: Season 5 obviously 

Warnings: just the usual ones that apply to the show. Oh and be aware profanity and cussing will be used

Wow guys? 58 views! I never expected any of this! Thank you. Let's keep it up!

Pria’s POV

As I wait by the baggage claim in the O’Hare airport in Chicago I again look at my phone and the text that caused me to drop everything and fly commercial to Chicago in the first place. 

AR Al’s been arrested. It’s all my f’n fault. Had I just given him what he wanted we wouldn’t be here

PH it’s not your fault btw. We’d still be “here” even if you did give him what he wanted. It would just be a different person and charge. You did what you had to to protect your family. You know I would do the same for mine. 

AR I think a part of me knows that but it’s just a small one. Is it to much trouble to ask you to be here right now for me. 

PH Of course not! I’ll be right there in two hours or so. I’m on glorified desk duty and am dying for some action right about now, anyway. 

AR not funny you know. 

PH oh man. Didn’t think that one through. Or it sounded better in my head. I should be there just in time for the arraignment tomorrow morning 

AR: are you trying to be funny to cheer me up? Because it certainly worked. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. 

PH all in a days work for this agent. Glad you’re doing better.😀

AR 😂

After rereading the message exchange and making sure that I was at the right claim , I flashed back into the last visit I had had to Chicago and the punishment I had received from the assistant director herself. Not that I’d let that stop me!

Flashback 

Two messages appeared on my phone when I turned it back on:

AR hope you got home safely. I know it’s an hour later where you are and I’m sure you have jet lag but I just wanted to check. You worried about me the entire time you were here. Now it’s my turn:)

AD the minute you get back I want to see you in my office. NO EXCUSES OR EXCEPTIONS 

As I read both the messages I laugh at Adams and roll my eyes at the other. While I waited for my bag I came up with a funny/snarky message to return Adams. I had grown quite attached to the man despite having not seen him in years. Soon after I sent the response I see my bag and grab it from the claim. As I enter the elevator to take me to the parking garage, I fish in my purse for my keys and find them. When I reach my car I pop the truck and throw my bag inside, slamming the lid after doing so. I unlock the car door and start the long drive back to work headquarters. 

When I get back to work, I instinctively press the button for my floor. Meh I said to myself. You can go say hi to your team and drop your bag off. As the elevators opened at my floor I was immediately greeted by hugs and you’re backs and how’d it gos. I told them basic things and told them the rest would have to wait. I dropped my bag at my desk and ran to the elevator and pressed the assistant director floor, knowing the longer I made her wait, the worse off I’d be the next day. When I entered she immediately addressed me without the usual small talk.   
“Hello Pria. Now can you tell me why you are here?”

“Uh no? You’ve always tried to remind us that positive press is good press. This kind of attention I’ve brought to the team with my actions should make cops in Chicago trust us more.”

“That’s true. But did I give you permission to go?”

“Uh not technically? But I had permission from both the director and my team captain. Plus we had no active cases.”

“Are those excuses I detect? Please. We both know that both are personal friends of yours.”

“Take the time I took out of vacation days. There. Can I go now? I actually have to work tomorrow... unlike you?”

“Normally I’d say that’s fine and be done with it but you seem to have a disobedience problem. This is not the first time you’ve been in my office for this problem. I have a different idea in mind. You still have a choice though. Either you can walk away now and I give you strike three tomorrow, or you can get on the desk and lose your skirt and underwear for the belt. Your choice. 

A spanking? Yea I had had punishments like this as a kid, but Dad had never used his belt for this purpose. The first thing I think is to just turn and run. But then I picture my family and how much they’d be affected by the termination of the second pension we’ll be relying on to stay in our home and survive. Despite how jet lagged I was and how desperately I wanted to sleep in my own bed with my husband, I walked over to the desk and pulled down my skirt and underwear. I carefully grabbed the other side of the desk and waited for the first hit to come. 

“Ah ah. We haven’t discussed the rules for this punishment yet. You will give me both of your hands and will allow them to be secured behind your back. You will count each of the hits as they fall. If you miss a number we start over. If you say anything except the number we start over again. After we're done you get out of here with a clean slate and you tell no one. Are we clear?

"Crystal."

"Alright then. Hands?"

I gave her both my hands, putting my full trust in her. I knew my wrists would be sore and sitting tomorrow would be hell, but it was better than looking for a new job. After my hands were secured in the small of my back she told me the number of hits I'd be receiving: 50 for the original desertion 50 for not coming home when she said to, 30 for the excuses and 20 for the phone mouthing off. With that having been said, she helped me down onto the desk. Immediately the first hit came down on my butt. I had a sharp inhale of air. Before I knew it everything was over and I went on my way. I was sore where I didn't even know I had mussels. 

Attention on the claim course at number four please stand back as the belts start and stop on their own. Thank you for waiting as the bags from flight 2111 from Virginia arrive on our claim. Many bags look alike so please check the tag to ensure you have your own bag. As always thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines and we hope you enjoy your stay in Chicago. Public transportation is on your right as you face the screen and car rental shuttle is on the left. 

As this message is announce on the speakers I am jerked out of my memory. 

I wait until I see my bag and grab it off the claim and turn to the left. I grabbed the keys to my rental car and started the engine to head to the courthouse. I arrive at the courtroom just in time for them to call Al’s case. I wink at Adam as I pass him. I can’t let Woods know I’m here as anything more than Al’s friend. I slip into the bench right behind Al’s fiancée Elle, Daughter Lexi, her family and of course his and Elle’s two children, Brian and Genevieve. As soon as I sat down the all rise came. I reached forward to squeeze Elle’s hand to let her know I was here for her. The presiding judge moved things along faster than I ever thought possible: within 15 minutes both sides had made their argument, thought the defense was given more like 30 seconds and it was decided that Al would remain in custody until trial. The judge ended the hearing and ordered 5 minutes for family to say goodbye. I look back to attempt to see the look on one Denny Wood's face. I caught a small smirk before he turned away. At this point I saw Adam storm away and knew exactly where he was heading.

Hank's POV

I was startled by the ruling. I had no doubt that Denny had rigged the entire thing to get results that he wanted, but to deprive Elle and the rest of his family the next few mouths with him was just plain cruel and a new low for him. I saw Denny smirk then walk out of thee courtroom. I then saw Adam storm out of the courtroom. I had no idea where he was heading, but I saw my friend and lawyer Pria run after him. I assumed she knew where he was heading and would stop him from doing anything stupid. I should focus on Al and Elle right now. I saw Elle grab onto the man she loved really tight and knew this would be one of the hardest goodbyes I've ever had to watch. When it was time for Al to go, Elle let go willingly. Watching Elle and Lexi firmly hold on to Brin and Genevieve as they both cried out for their father and watching the adults lie to the kids that their father just had to work, made me glad that Justin and Erin were both fully grown when I had to go to prison. I walked out to my car to head back to the district. I tried to ignore the tear that I saw role down Al's face as he was lead away, while trying not to cry myself. My team and Al needed me to keep it together. When I arrived, everyone, including Adam, were already waiting in the bullpen still dressed from court. Questions flew at me from all directions. 

How's Al

How's Elle taking everything

Can we appeal the ruling 

Are we going to appeal the ruling

What's the next step

I snap back that I'm taking care of it. Of course the minute I say it I regret it. The stress is piling up on me. I need to be a friend to Al and Elle, Lead the squad, and try not to lose it in front of everyone. Of course the one person the can help me calm down is 800 miles away and unreachable. Antonio of course had the audacity to question me on exactly what that means. I snap back that it means exactly what he think it means but I can't get into the details. He responds with a Why the hell not. I was about to completely blow it when a familiar voice responded for me: 

" Because I told him not to. We can't risk details getting out."

" Who the hell are you?"

 

TBC

Ok guys here you go! Chapter one. So what do you guys think? I am normally all about writing rare pov's. Most of my story's have a OC so I normally write the stories for their pov. I thought I'd challenge myself, because there are not many stories out there from Hank's pov. Pluse the episode finality left me wondering what Hank was feeling. My muse is very satisfied now. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon but no promises


End file.
